


Hark the Herald Moogle Shouts

by Wayens



Series: The Vana'dieliac - Songs from a FFXI Player [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XI
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayens/pseuds/Wayens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is a time of cheer or is that the sound of complaints to a certain Moogle society in Vana'diel... Your pick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hark the Herald Moogle Shouts

**Author's Note:**

> Had the idea during the holidays when I was trying to do the holiday quests. These quests to get holiday gear in Vana'diel were getting more and more complicated... not to mention expensive. And even getting random team-ups would not turn up much.
> 
> So in frustration and personal amusement, I began writing lyrics to known holiday songs about the state of Vana'diel.
> 
> This is one of the better ones to come out of the turnstile. Enjoy.
> 
> sing to Hark the Herald Angels Sing

Hark the herald moogle shouts  
Ten more days to figure out  
How to get our hats and treats  
From those squinty wing-ed beings.

Kupo till your throat runs dry  
Give until you want to cry  
Please give me a cookie hat  
Thereby complete this crazy task.

Hark the herald Moogle sings  
Long to get back to leveling.

**Author's Note:**

> original post date: 3/22/2007


End file.
